Helping JJ feel
by Lara Knight
Summary: After a hard case JJ can't feel anything. She drinks until she stumbles into Emily's room. Jemily!


I feel nothing. They said this job takes it's toll. Emily didn't blink, she came off a desk job and was fine. Yet here I am, at the Hotel bar not her. It's late now probably close to 3. I've been here since we got back which was around 11. I'm surprised the bartender hasn't cut me off yet, he cute and I'm flirty the answer should be obvious.

"Another one" I say, almost slurring my second word.

"Here you are little lady" He says pouring another shot out and sliding it over to me.

I look at the clear liquid. The more I drink the better I feel, one more makes sense right.

I spill a little on the bar as I pull the heavy shot glass up to my mouth. I down it all at once. The world feels like its moving in slow motion.

"I thiiiiink dats' enough for tonight, thanks champ" I say to the good looking young man behind the bar.

"Sounds like a good idea, Miss Jareau" He says with a smile and a glass in his hand. He seems to have been cleaning it for hours.

"It's charggged to my roommm, right?" I definitely slur that time.

"Yes, miss. Will you get to your room alright?" He replies putting the glass down behind the bar.

"I'm not going to my room, champ" I say jacket in hand walking away.

It takes all my brainpower to walk straight to the elevator, I know I've attracted the attention of reception staff. I don't care.

I regret wearing heels, I'm sure Emily likes me in heels through. She always smiles a little more when I'm wearing them.

I'm knocking on her door sloppy.

She opens the door with a surprised look on her face, she looks like she just got out of the shower. I briefly forget she isn't expecting me. I'm bracing myself against the door frame trying to stand.

"Jayjay?" She questions my very existence, her hand in her hair drying it with a towel.

"Emmmmily" I reply. She's not wearing anything but a towel another towel around her chest. I can't seem to move my eyes they have locked on her cleavage.

"Jayjay, I never thought I'd have to say this to a girl but eyes up here" She laughs showing all her teeth god she has a great smile.

"Rigghhht" I smiled bringing my eyes up to hers.

"What's up?" she asks casually once we have eye contact again.

"I was just bored down at the bar thinking about you and you were just upstairs so here I am" I manage to say without sounding too drunk.

"Thinking about me? Why?" She asked giggling.

I get an idea, this is the moment. Do it JJ, my brain screams and I have no reason not to.

I surge forward, crashing my lips into hers. She's shocked and pushes me away, I try not to feel rejected. She doesn't realise how much I want this. How much I need this. To feel something, I'm so numb from this job, these cases. She's the only thing that makes me feel anything.

"What the hell?" She states more than asks.

"Can you just not over think this? Please Emily just" I say slurring again, if she didn't catch on she was purposely ignoring it now. I kiss her again, she kisses back a little this time.

"Jayjay? What? Why?" She frowns.

"I need this, Emmm. Please" I grab onto her waist pulling her into me.

She still looks unsure, I've probably made a fool of myself. I don't even know if she's into girls for sure nevermind me. I decided to try one last hail mary before I give up forever on the beautiful goddess that is Emily Prentiss.

"I need you, Emiiilyyy"I whisper in her ear. As I pull back trying to keep myself upright I see something change in her eyes. Like a setting has changed in her eyes, they switch to almost black ones.

She slams me against the door closing it, it feels so good. The ache in my back is a reminder that I'm alive, I'm here.

She kisses me. Hard, she is definitely into girls and definitely into me. She must have been holding that back for such a long time. After one, long amazing kiss she pulls back. I feel my lips move forward looking for hers missing the contact. Unwillingly I open my eyes.

"Your drunk" She states annoyed. Stepping away I instantly miss the feeling of her body against mine.

"Only a little" I say almost child like showing her with the distance between my thumb and fore finger.

"Your very drunk. I can taste the Vodka" She runs her fingers through her hair, she looks worried. She's done something she shouldn't and feels very guilty about it.

She was into this I know she was. I want her, she wants me. I'm going to make this happen.

I take her by the surprise and push her back onto the bed with more force than I meant. She lands face down on the large bed but quickly turns over still shocked. You would think a federal agent would react faster. She doesn't move from the bed so I take that as the green light.

I take my shirt of a best I can. I know on some level is not that difficult but its seems like the hardest thing in the world.

I crawl onto her bed and straddle her hips. I'm impressed with my own abilities in my current state.

I look into Emily's perfect eyes and I know she can't bring herself to stop me. That's all I need. She smiles below me, she reaches up and tucks my hair behind my ear.

I kiss her, passionate and unforgiving. I move one of my legs between hers she moans.

She flips us after that, she could never be a bottom I knew it. She's hovering above me and I don't mind at all.

She kisses along my jaw line and I don't think I've loved anything more in this world than Emily's long wet tongue. My breathing is uneven I don't think I've ever wanted anyone as much as I wanted her in that second. I feel everything she's doing to me. I feel everything and it wonderful. So different to the numb I normally feel after a case.

I didn't even notice her long fingers undoing the button to my slacks but the whole world stopped spinning when I felt them brush against my underwear.

* * *

_**Here we are again guys. It's 1am and I'm writing jemily...just like every other night. **_

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


End file.
